scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Comedy Age Series
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "Ice Age Series" *Manny - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Sid - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) *Diego - Tramp (Lady & the Tramp) *Scrat - Timon (The Lion King) *Roshan - Diamond Destiny (Storks; 2016) *Soto - Steele (Balto; 1995) *Zeke - Star (Balto; 1995) *Oscar - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Lenny - Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Dab - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Dodos - Various Ants *Carl and Frank - Scar (The Lion King) and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Jennifer and Rachel - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Tribes - Various Humans *Prehistoric Animals - Various Characters *Runar - Mr Incredibl/Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Ellie - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Crash and Eddie - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella; 1950) *Fast Tony - Buster Moon (Sing; 2016) *The Lone Gunslinger - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Mini-Sloths - Various Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves; 1937, Bambi; 1942, Open Season, etc.) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) *Lady Sloth - Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Stu - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Cholly - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Female Ox - Morgana Macawber (Darkwing Duck) *Male Ox - Darkwing Duck *Scrat gets hit by Shovelmouth - Norm (Norm of the North) *Mammoths - Various Dogs and Cats *Vultures - Dave's Henchmen (Penguins of Madgascar (2014)) *Piranhas - Fossas (Madagascar) *Buck - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Scratte - Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar; TV Series) *Momma Dino - Bear Elinor (Brave) *Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko - Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham (Talespin), and Koda (Brother Bear) *Rudy - Mor'du (Brave) *Baby Peaches - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Gazelle that Diego tried to chase - Kuzco (Llama; The Emperor's New Groove) *Captain Gutt - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Shira - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Peaches (Adult) - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Granny Sloth - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Flynn - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Squint - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Raz - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *Sid's Parents - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh), Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973), E.B. (Hop) and The March Hare (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Gupta - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Silas - Nigel (Rio) *Boris - Tabaqui (Mowgli's Brothers; 1976) *Ethan - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Louis - Bartok (Anastasia; 1997) *Sid's Siren - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Granny's Siren - Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Captain Gutt's Siren - Queen Novo (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Steffie - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Katie - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Meghan - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Giant Crab - Tamatoa (Moana) *Rats - Riff and Skozz (Rock Dog) *Narwhals - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog, The Rescuers, etc.) *Hyraxes - Mices (Cinderella, The Rescuers, etc.) *Sirens - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Precious - Big Ben (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Sliding Deer - Tantor (Tarzan) *Beaver Turtle Child - Kid Gorilla (Tarzan) *Baby Bird - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Sirens - Coyotes (Barnyard) *Ariscratle - Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life) *Brooke - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Julian - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Granny Sloth - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Gavin, Gertie and Roger - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie), Miss Piggy (The Muppets) and Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Shangrai Llama - Elliot (Open Season) *Francine - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Teddy - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Neil DeBuck Weasel - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Misty - Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bubbles - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mariachi Band - The Catfish Club Band (The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning) *Pythagorus Buck - Roderick Lizard (Bonkers) *Robot Buck - Rango (Rango) Category:IceAgeForever Category:Comedy Age Series Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs